Never ending Love
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: Sakura reflects on her time with the number one knuckle headed ninja. FLUFFY NaruSaku! this is my 2nd story better than my last and longer!


**A\N hello everyone! This is my second story and yes once again it's a one-shot. I never have the time to actually sit down and type up a chapter story though maybe this summer I will, if people like my one shots that is. I just won't see the point in typing so much and never quenching the audiences thirst! So if you have any particular amine/manga you like tell me and a couple because I only do romance! Well enough of my babbling here the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters, just the plot.**

**Paring: Naruto and Sakura Rated: T (just in case)**

Never ending Love

When did things change, when did I start to see you in a different light. All those years I remember, yelling at you and hitting you, for saying rude comments about my "dearest" Sasuke-kun. I feel so bad now, I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest, thrown to the curve, always to be forgotten. Now that you and Sasuke are gone I have no one, I sit alone upon the lone memorial stone in which Konoha's best shinobi names were sketched into.

Looking off towards the setting sun, watching as it takes away the warmth of the day with it. For the past two years I never thought that you leaving would leave me feeling so distant, so… lonely. I have a burning desire to run and never look back, to search for you and try and take this horrible pain away. I hate you, yet I can't stop my self from having this tugging at my heart, every time your name comes up in conversations.

Still gazing at the now darkened sky, I wondered if you were watching it too, thinking back on those days when we were young and foolish. It hurt so much knowing that if you never did come back to me, I will never be able to fix that odd friendship we had. I really never wanted Sasuke now that I look back, all I really wanted was some one to hold me and care for me, so why did I think the Uchiha heir was the one who could do that?

Finally gaining some composure of my self, I jumped back down on to the cool grass below me. How many times have I walked this path, the path that which we use to walk on together when we desired to train or to battle and see who would buying the ramen that night. You were never angered when you had to buy it, even though you were just beaten by a girl.

Reaching my small apartment not too far from the hospital, I opened my door and headed straight for my room in the back. Taking my white medical uniform off, I walked over to my dresser. Not noticing where I was going I tripped over a discarded shirt, and almost fell flat on my face, but thankful for my ninja training, I didn't.

"Damn shirt" I muttered under my breath, giving the article of clothing a deathly glare.

Picking myself up, I resumed my journey to my dresser, which at the moment seemed like light years away from me. Half asleep I slowly redressed myself in a simple black tank top and pink flannel sleeping pants. When I reached my full sized bed, I literally climbed in a fell asleep, into a restless sleep. I dreamt about so many things, but mostly they were about you. It looks like you even hunted me in my sleep, when I was at my most weakest.

-

That morning I was awoken by an alarming sound next to me. Of course I was use to the sound, for it went off everyday at 7:00 am to tell me that it was time for yet another day, that you're not in.

Gradually sliding out of my bed, and into the cool morning air, that had drifted in from my slightly ajar window. I padded slowly across the room and into the darkened hallway, and then made my way to the bathroom just at the other end. Opening the door to the washroom, I striped of my bed clothing and entered the welcoming shower. Thirty minutes past and I exited from the warm water and once again into the cold. Rapping myself in a soft white towel, then making my way once again up the cold hallway and into my room.

I blow dried my long pink locks and then walked over to my closet, grabbing the first thing that I saw. Putting on some loose black pants and a hot pink tight shirt. I walked to my window, opened it fully and jumped out, landing on the nearest roof top.

When I finally landed onto the hard ground below, I made my way over to the flower shop, knowing my long time friend Ino was working. I looked around the shop not seeing her any where, so I screamed out to her, finally hearing a grunt and a loud bang in the back.

"Hang on!" I heard her yell. She emerged 5 minutes later carrying boxes of god only knew what.

"How's it going Ino-pig?" I questioned as I walked up to her.

"Oh, hey there forehead girl" she greeted. Her long blonde hair swirling around as she faced me.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear about the…" and thus started her babbling about the lastest gossip in town. I didn't listen to her for my mind drifted off to you, wondering once again what you were doing. "…And I heard from Shika-kun that Naruto was on his way back to Konoha, I think he said Naruto should arrive with Jairiya-san late tonight or tomorrow…" I was speechless, Naruto was coming back. The one who had been infiltrating my find for the last two years, THAT Naruto!

I was so happy I just ran out the flower shop, not listening to Ino screaming my name. You were finally coming back; I will be able to fix that forgotten friendship from years ago. I'll finally be able to rest and there will be no more sleepless nights where I stay up wondering what you're doing and if you'll alright. I was actually smiling, smiling for the fact that you were on your way back, to me. Every thing was going to be alright, for once.

Waiting for you at the gate in which you would walk through, made me think about the times we had shared before you went off and made your life time promise in bring back the Uchiha. Turning my head, looking over at the ramen stand, the place that you loved so very much, memories flooded my mind.

"_Come on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled from one end of the red bridge._

"_What, I have to get home, my parents are back I can't stay out tonight." Sakura screamed back, turning on her heel and walking the other way. She heard fast foot steps behind her then a hand grab her wrist, wrenching her around to look at her captor._

"_Just come on, I promise just one bowl each and you can go home." Naruto implied as he started to drag the shocked bubble gum haired girl. _

_Finally reaching the stand_ (sorry people I forget the name of the ramen stand. And I call my self a Naruto fan! ) _they grabbed their seats and the sun kissed hair boy ordered for the both of them. Ayame had placed their food in front of them, and at once Naruto started eating like there was no tomorrow. Slowly, Sakura ate her ramen not really paying any mind to the shinobi next to her, until she heard a whimper. Looking at Naruto she saw him giving her his best puppy dog pout. Knowing what he wanted she slid him her ramen sighing slightly in the process._

Those were the days where I was happy, yet I took it for granted anytime I could. Oh how I wish I could change that, and now I will and trust me when I say everything will be different.

I waited and waited, but yet with every moment that pasted the intensity of me wanting to see you grew ten folds. The burning in my heart increased with every memory of team seven. I thought that I gave my heart to Sasuke years ago, but…our souls were connected to one another at birth, and that's something no one can deny.

Day by day, I never caught a glimpse of your sun kissed golden hair, nor you crystal clear blue eyes, which were always bright and happy, even through tough times. My heart started to ache so much that at times I did not eat, and still I had those restless sleeps, dreaming of horrible things that always have you being killed.

Night after night, I would go watch the sun set on the lone memorial stone, which laid on team sevens old training grounds. I wished on the first star in the evening, for you to come back, even only for an hour.

Tonight was no different, I sat upon to same stone, watching, yet again, the sun says good night to the people below. Yes, I came here every night, to wait, I don't know for what, but for something. Many things went through my head during this time of loneliness. Mostly of you, or our missions we took as genin's. Oh how it hurt to think of you, when I knew you would never come back.

I heard slow foot steps behind me, cautiously making sure as though not to disturbed the quiet that usually came with the fall of the bright sun.

I paid no heed to the creature, as it advanced on me form behind. I didn't want to be disturbed; I didn't want to stop thinking about you. The memories of you were the only things keeping me going, even though you were not here. I felt something touch my left shoulder yanking me to look around, so I obliged and did what it wanted me to do.

When I finally looked at it, I couldn't believe what my eyes were focusing on. There you were, standing in front of me, with those blue hues boring into my emerald hues. I didn't say anything, scared that if I breathed a word that you would disappear and I would once again be alone in my little world I created.

"Sakura" I heard you barley whisper. I wanted to cry, I wanted you to feel the pain you had put me through for the past two years. Yet I was frozen to my resting place, cursed to stare at you. It seemed to me that the world had been striped of all life and we were the only ones left to live undisturbed.

I couldn't take it any more; I felt tears start spilling down my porcelain cheeks. All of my feelings flowing out of me taking control of my mind, body, and soul, only to leave me staring and to watch the scene unfold. I kept crying, till I felt your strong arms encircle my back, pressing me so close to you I could smell your overpowering scent.

"Sakura…shhhh…its okay, I'm here" you breathed into my ear. What did you mean you were here? Where were you when I was in need of you? Where were you when I felt alone and so very tired? My tears stop and I looked up into your whisker scared face. Then I knew I could not be angry with you, when you smiled at me I felt all that built up anger and sadness drift into the darkness of my mind, locked away in a room never to be opened again.

I leapt forward knocking us both to the cool ground below, me landing flush up against your warm form. I heard you gasp in surprise yet again wrapping your arms around my lithe form. I smiled into your chest thinking if this was a dream then I hoped against hoped that it would never end, leave me here with you for ever. "I missed you" I finally managed to gash out. I lifted my face to look into yours, a smile spread across my feartures.

"As have I Sakura-Chan" you lovingly said. I didn't know what made me do it, maybe it was my emotions got the better of me, I don't know, but I slowly brought my tender lips upon yours, wanting to taste you so damn badly.

At first I felt you stiffen, and then slowly you melted in to the kiss. I didn't know what to do, I just sat there, my lips pressed to yours, but I guess you knew for I felt your tongue slid against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth letting your tongue fell up my mouth. We kissed passionately for what seemed like eternity to me, but finally we had to break for we needed to breath. I gently laid my head upon your chest once more, listening to your steady heart beat.

"Never leave me again, never stop loving me" I barley whisper into his orange jacket.

"Don't worry, my love for you is never ending" he reported back, kissing the top of my head, slowly running his hand through my long pink hair.

And That's what he gave me…Never ending Love!

**A\NWell that's that! I finally finished it. I know I speed things up in it, but I wanted to get done with it before I left for my grandparent's house. Well please review and tell me what you think, your reviews tell me what needs to be fixed if I write any more stories(which I write all the time I just don't type them up)PLEASE review! Well till next time people…**

**Elemental Alchemist**


End file.
